


Of Demon Fish and Time Travel

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: When Tobirama sacrificed himself to save his students he didn't expect or even want a second chance. But that's what he got. Now he has to workout how to control his emotions and prevent any more wars. One is easier than the other. Who knew emotions could be so hard?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very late entry for Madatobi week! Work is evil but finally slowing down. So I'm slowly working on my old fics and some new ones.

He was dying well before the last blow fell and he knew it. But he kept fighting, giving his students, the closest he'd ever come to having children of his own, a better chance to escape. They were so close to safety, just a bit longer. He was starting to slow, blood loss taking its toll. But he smiled when he felt his team join a larger party. Hikaku had come looking for them, the stubborn bastard, he would look after them.

Time seemed to slow as the last blow started to fall. Odd, how his mind was dragging this out. He wasn't afraid, and he'd made peace with his regrets long ago. So why? He was ready for the pure land. Ready to see his brothers smiling faces.

A voice, old and wise, spoke from everywhere and no where.

"No, not yet. You're the one who found the middle road. The path none of us saw before. I know you're tired, but there's work to be done."

No. No, he was done. He'd done his part. He devoted his life to his brother and Madara's dream. He had worked so hard to bring the clans together and train the next generation. Why wasn't he allowed to find his own peace? Was he to work even in death?

"Oh, young one. No. Not death. A second chance."

The world was fading, comforting darkness was closing in, the pain from his wounds fading to nothing.

"I am sorry. But I believe this is the only way. I hope you can forgive me."

***

Tobirama woke with an anguished scream on his lips and tears in his eyes. Distantly he was pleased to note that this was his room in the old Senju compound, so no one would hear the scream. He'd sound proofed the room as soon as he could as a child.

Head bowed to hide his tears, no matter that there was no one to see them, he listened to storm outside rage. It matched his inner turmoil rather well. He laughed hollowly when lightning struck nearby, the flash lighting up the room as his brothers prized cherry tree splintered, that's when the yelling started, people rushing out to grab the things they had left out. 

He didn't care. 

He had been so close to truely knowing peace. To seeing his family again. He missed them so much. And yes, he could feel Hashirama fluttering about near his garden no doubt attempting to save the tree, and truely it was a balm to his wounded heart. But he couldn't stand the idea of more war.

***

Morning came with an eerie calm. The sky was a harsh grey that threatened rain at any moment and the clan was oddly subdued. Even Hashirama was quiet as they all went about doing repairs from the storm.

Tobirama, once he was convinced he could face the day, went out to his pond to check on his koi. Something in his chest eased was he watched his two prized fish swim around lazily. At this point in time he'd had them for about 7 years. A gift from Kawarama. Given with an asurance, with all the conficance a 6 year-old could have, that they wouldn't get very big. It was only a few weeks later that he presented Hashirama with two smaller fish to add to the pond as well. They had all watched in horrified silence as Ken, one of Tobirama's koi, ate them.

He smiled at the memory as the two fish swam around his legs, occasionally nibbling his toes. Hashirama and Kawarama had been inconsolable after that. Tobirama had just been afraid someone would hurt his fish for it. It had taken months to get his brothers to come back to the pond.

He was greatful for the fear others felt towards them now as it kept them away. The pond was a source of much needed calm and stability. Seals were a wonderful thing that enabled him to take his pond with him to the village, much to his younger relatives dismay. (There were rumors of relatives disappearing near the pond.)

It was only after he had cleared the the pond and fed the greedy creatures several treats that Hashirama approached.

"Are they alright?"

"Fine. Hungry."

Standing beside him on the water Hashirama looked down at the truly massive koi wondering what Tobi fed them. He smiled faintly as Ryu, the mostly white koi lipped at his brothers ankle. He was always amazed at how gentle they were with him. Ken, who was mostly red and a little asshole, bumped into his feet in an attempt to over balance him. Likely hoping to get the little chunks of melon he'd brought with him for Ryu. To bad for him it never worked. (He never had forgiven the monster for eating his fish) He just needed to wait until Ryu left his brothers feet and came to see him. And for Tobi to keep his back turned long enough for him to feed him.

"You been spoiling them again, haven't you?"

Tobirama hummed and leaned against his shoulder ever so slightly. "There were a lot of branches in the water. The deserved a bit of spoiling."

Hashirama huffed a soft laugh and Tobirama felt his heart jerk. It had been so long. Far too long. He leaned more fully into his brother and sighed contentedly. It wasn't all of his brothers. But having Hashirama back, having his cousin Touka back, well, maybe he could wait a bit longer for his reunion with the rest. If he could just...

"What are you thinking, Tobi?"

Tobirama hummed again, and Hashirama waited for him to gather his thoughts. Tobi had seemed very withdrawn when he left to check on his pond. Nightmares or, more likely, memories must have kept him up more than the storm. Tobi had always loved the rain.

"I was thinking... perhaps I've been to harsh on you for asking for peace. But screaming about it on the battlefield is a horrible way to go about it."

Hashirama wilted against him and Ken, sensing a moment of weakness like the devil fish he was, knocked against his feet again toppling him into the water. Hashirama came up sputtering and flailing but froze as his baby brother's laughter reached his ears. How long had it been since he'd heard more than a huff of amusement? It was more than worth a dip in the pond and having the demon fish stealing the treats from his pocket. 

The fish was still an asshole, no matter how much Tobirama claimed otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun doing research for this and did a lot of flailing with Raendown and Puzzleshipper. Thanks guys!

A week after the worst storm anyone in the clan could remember found Madara sitting in his study staring at a scroll. He'd already tested it for contact poisons and hidden seals. Hell, he had even held a flame to the edges to check for chemical reactions. But nothing happened no matter the test he used. It was perfectly clean and safe to open. His cousin Hikaku was there with him, on gaurd should anything happen. He was Madara's closest advisor after Izuna and spent a lot of time in his study helping with the day to day running of the clan. He too was eyeing the scroll, though not for the same reasons.

It was the crest on the wax seal that made Madara hesitate.

The Senju crest.

Hashirama had, for the first time, sent him an official letter. At least he thought it was official. Any notes he'd gotten before had been rambling things on pieces of scrap paper. Never anything like this scroll.

With a sigh he gave in and cracked the seal while Hikaku tensed. Nothing happened. No traps hidden under the wax seal.

Before he could relax however, he saw the handwriting. It was neat and really rather pretty and very much not Hashirama's horrible scribbling. Giving his assumption that the letter was official more credit. No official document should be written in that man's chicken scratch...

As he read he felt his eyebrow steadily raising. A cease fire. It was an official request for a cease fire and potential discussions of a treaty. Not a full on peace proposal, which would have sent his clan eldars into a hissy fit. But a cessation of hostilities, they've had such things before. And with Hashirama and Madara both as clan heads... this... this could be just what was needed to get the ball rolling. To get a good foundation for peace.

It was very nearly to good to be true. And he would have ignored it entirely if not for the horrible signature and a frankly disturbing doodle of a demon koi biting someone's toes. Koi should never be depicted with teeth.

Slowly he rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Hikaku before resting his chin on his hands. He watched his cousin carefully, tracking his expressions and feeling a twisted amusement at the mix of emotions that crossed his face. He's pretty sure his face had looked similar.

"Why does it have teeth?"

***

Hashirama was worried about his brother. Very worried. He was... off. To the people who didn't know him he seemed like an entirely different person. Hashirama was somewhat ashamed to say that he'd had three cousins come up to him claiming that Tobirama was indeed an imposter. He might not have handled that very well.

Never before had he been so disappointed in a family member. Not even the day at the river had he been so disappointed. Not when he knew how wide his little brother's range was, and not when he had been warned that the instant he thought his brother was in danger Tobi would get help. He was angry yes, and he had lashed out. He'd felt guilty immediately afterwards, and even worse when Tobi had refused to speak to him for a solid month after.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a terrified yelp and the giggles of children. He smiled, even before he looked out his window. The sight that greeted him never failed to make his spirits raise. Rivers of chakra controlled water twisted around the courtyard, children running along side them as Tobirama's koi swam along. Two small children were attempting to feed Ryu melon chunks, a third was tugging at Tobi's sleeve, pointing at the only other adult in the courtyard. One of his... less liked cousins was frantically trying to escape the grounds, soaking wet as Ken kept swimming as close as he could. The child's gleeful exclamation of "please Tobi-ni? Ken-san wants a closer look at cousin Nigai!" was met with a soft pat on the head and an amused "I think Ken got a close enough look when Nigai *tripped* over you." 

The child pouted.

As he watched he let his senses expand and he listened to soft whispers most couldn't hear.

"He insults the human water sprite. We do not approve of this one."

"Let the forest have him."

Hashirama hummed in agreement. Nigai had always been uncomfortable with Tobirama's coloring and he openly disliked Tobirama as a person, which was baffling to Hashirama. Sure Tobi was quiet, but he was perfectly sweet, one just had to look at how he doted on his koi to see it. But some people were just blind when it came to his precious brother.

"No. I do not approve of him either. I'll have to assign him to the boarders."

The soft mutterings of the spirits were approving, and soon their presence faded, leaving Hashirama alone in his study to watch his brother play with his koi and the children. The letter from Madara accepting the cease-fire sat forgotten on his desk.

He had a little brother that needed his time and attention. His old friend could wait.

***

The first couple weeks of the cease-fire were tense, each side waiting for the other to cross a line. Each side watching the other for any signs of agression. And the Uchiha being increasingly confused by the relief they saw in the eyes of each new boarder guard. Relief that slowly bleed away into confused horror after a few days. 

"Madara-Sama, you were friends with the Senju-head. Do you know what's going on over there?"

Madara watched a lesser tengu stalk the newest guard from the tree tops. It had been diligent in it's attempts to harass the new comer over the past few days and Madara was surprised. Tengu were tricksters, sure, but not malovent. That man must have truely pissed them off. He had no idea what he could have possibly done. Not that he cared. It was none of his business really. He was just glad this one had decided to lay off pranking Izuna for now. He was already pissy about the cease-fire and Madara not talking to him about it before agreeing. Brat. 

The Tengu chose that moment to activate an old trap near by, sending the guards running to check with pinched eyes. The older guards watched them go with amused eyes and money changing hands. That clan was fucked.

He wondered how many of the Senju could see the spirits around them, very aware that not everyone in his own clan could.

The Tengu cackled as it flew off into the Senju lands as the group of guards trooped back. Madara wasn't surprised when the newest one was slightly worse for the ware. It would appear that boarder patrol was a different type of punishment for the Senju. How odd.

"... no. But I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Tobi's emotional state, and Izuna!

Having given up on his attempts to redesign exploding tags after the third attempt in a row failed, Tobirama sat in the courtyard's only maple tree admiring the way the sunlight poured through the leaves. He had gone out to read only to find he couldn't focus on his books any more than he could on his experiments. Not wanting to socialize had him hiding in the uper branches, small kodama making themselves comfortable on his legs, while the one he saved as a child claimed his shoulder as it's perch. It had given him a leaf not long after he'd climbed the tree. A richer red than the rest. It had never done that before and he was careful to keep it safe even in his distracted state. One should always treat gifts from the spirits with proper respect after all.

It wasn't long befor the usual scuffle broke out when another kodama tried to climb to his shoulder. Momoji, as he had taken to calling his little friend, wouldn't stand for it and a wrestling match broke out. Normally the little spirit being so territorial of his shoulder made him smile. But he barely even noticed when Momiji win and cuddled up against him. Much like he didn't realize his brother and cousin were waiting for him to emerge from his leafy sanctuary. 

Twirling his leaf gently between his fingers he stared up at the patches of sky visible between the branches. Hours passed in a haze of soft sunlight and red leaves. He was, oddy enough, reminded of Madara in the times the older man seemed happy and at peace. Before everything fell apart. He wondered if it was being forced to live and work in close contact with him that drove Madara to abandon the village. He could understand. If Hashirama had gone through with taking his own life to appease the man then Tobirama knew he would have never even stepped foot in the village.

Well, neither of them would die this time around. At least, Izuna wouldn't die by his hand and Hashirama wouldn't be forced to fight his friend. He was almost certian his brother lost the will to fight after that. Lost the will to keep working towards the dream he and Madara had shared. It had fallen to Tobirama to keep that dream alive. It had never been a burden Tobirama wanted to bear. The weight of other people's dreams was unbelievable. 

Someone else could carry that burden this time around. He would not bear the title of Nidaime.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his brother settled down on the branch by him. Worried brown eyes peered at him and how he'd missed those eyes, with the slim green ring around the pupil. A comfort to him as a young boy, to know that his brother had such a unique trait as well.

He didn't resist when he was gathered into a hug, instead he leaned into it and let his brothers forest scent wash over him.

"Tell me who to kill Tobi, and I'll make them suffer."

The small smile he got for that was a victory.

***

Izuna was fuming weeks after the cease-fire was official. He was certain that it was a trick. A ploy to lure them into a false sense of security. How dare they use his brother's kind heart like that? He would make sure that the first one to step out of line was taken care of as swiftly and painfully as possible. He would remain alert, waiting for the Senju to show their true colors. No matter how many claimed it was an honest attempt to end the fighting, he knew otherwise. A clan doesn't change overnight. And as much as Senju Hashirama shouted about peace he never stopped fighting. His attacks killed as many Uchiha as his devil of a brother.

No. Izuna didn't believe Senju Hashirama wanted peace. He was looking for ways to get their clan under his thumb. Never gonna happen. Even if he and Zetsu were the only ones keeping watch.

Still, his brother insisted they give it a shot, as long as everyoneis cautious and on guard. Which, good, Madara wasn't just trusting his old friend. (It still burned a bit that he had befriended an enemy and missed them even now, years after the fact. Burned to know that he had lost a bit of his brothers faith when he lead their father to river that day.)

No matter. He was still Madara's closest advisor. That wasn't going to change. (He wouldn't let Hashirama take his place)

Now, how was he going to get rid of that damn Tengu? If it took another set of his shuriken he would scream.

***  
Izuna's frustrated shrieking signaled the return of the lesser Tengu. Pity. He had hoped it would continue tormentingthe new Senju boarder guards along with the rest of the forest spirits. Last he heard one had been lured into the forest and hadn't returned. Idiots. Didn't they know better than to answer a voice after dusk? Or to at least carry proper wards? He knew they knew what they were. There was a group of guards that had been there for years and they all carried wards.

As powerful as he was even he carried them. His entire clan carried them. It's just, Tengu. A lot of them had training as monks. They could get around the wards. Sneaky bastards.

Shaking those thoughts away with a sigh he looked at the newest scroll to grace his desk. The newly familiar writing covered the paper, asking for a meeting between the clan heads on neutral ground. A chance to discuss making the ceasefire permanent. 

Hashirama's signature was yet again accompanied by a doodle. A little tree spirit holding a leaf.

Yeah. There was something wrong with that clan. How could so many of them know, while the rest were picked off by vengeful spirits? What has the Senju done to gain their ire?

Perhaps it was a good thing Izuna was so on guard. Perhaps he would ask him to keep an eye on the spirits around them during the meeting. Perhaps he would see something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost entirely self indulgent, with a bit of plot progression. 
> 
> As always this is typed on my phone, which likes to correct very odd things...

The Nara had, rather graciously, allowed the meeting to take place in their lands. Which said a lot about how serious the offer was. So really, things should have started off on the right foot. Only... at the border where the three territories met was a body. One that had obviously been killed by the spirits. The kodama around it appeared viciously pleased. The tallest of the kodama watched them as they passed, rattling its head as it stared. A greeting and a warning all in one.

Madara nodded to it. Accepting the warning and the greeting for what they were. Izuna quickened his pace, refusing to look at body beyond the Senju crest on the armor. It should have been reasuring. But they had seen the reactions of the boarder guards far to often.

Hikaku slid a bit closer to the body to take a look, only for Izuna to drag him away.

"Don't."

"But, those wounds..."

Madara slowed enough for Izuna and Hikaku to draw level with him. He forgets sometimes, that Hikaku was raised in a relatively quiet, spirit wise, period. Before the cease fire the most he'd seen were tengu and kodama. He hasn't seen the greater spirits. Or what they could do.

"Hikaku, you remember how the boarder guards didn't seem surprised, but added extra wards when the last man went missing?"

Madara waited for his cousin to nod before continuing. He took no joy in the horror taking over his features.

"That's because one of the greater spirits got involved. You've noticed the core members of the gaurd don't change much? That's because new members aren't members. They're... well, to put it bluntly, it's a death sentence."

The man shivered and walked a tiny bit closer to his cousins than he normally did. Madara decided to give him a stronger protective ward when they got home. If they got home.

***

The Senju had beat them to the Nara compound. Hashirama was waiting at the gates, bouncing on his heels and beaming brightly. The Kodama around his feet sent a violent shudder through Hikaku. Madara had to repress a shiver himself. He couldn't remember ever seeing his old friend with a kodama nearby. So it was after they parted ways that the clan started consorting with spirits. The timeframe was nice, if useless.

Though... the man did seem strangely anxious. He kept looking over his shoulder towards the courtyard.

"You're here! Fantastic! Let me go drag Tobi out of the garden and we can get started!"

The amused snort from behind him made Hashirama wilt, and Madara found it strangely comforting that his old friend hadn't changed all that much.

"Your brother won't be pried from that garden until he's good and ready. And we wouldn't let you anyway. Our pond has never been in better shape. So worth the hassle."

The Nara head gave a dreamy sigh.

"All that work, done. And done so well... you're sure you won't consider a match with my sister? She's quite willing."

Izuna muffled an amused, slightly hysterical giggle when Hashirama groaned. Obviously this has happened more than once since they arrived. Seems the Nara were very on board with the idea, while Hashirama was very much not.

"She might be, but Tobi isn't interested in marriage. I could never ask it of him."

With a defeated sigh the Nara grumbled under his breath. Then shrugged.

"We moved a table out to the garden. Your brother and cousin are already there. May as well."

Hashirama wilted even farther, and sent an imploring glance at Madara even as the Kodama around him rattled cheerfully. Of course they wanted the garden, and Madara wasn't foolish enough to deny the little spirits.

"The gardens are fine."

The gloom that surrounded the Senju Clanhead was overwhelming. Still, he led them to the gardens and Madara was certain he wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped.

Senju Tobirama was knee deep in the pond, pulling the dirty water out with a simple hand motion while simultaneously replacing the old water with another. He looked like a water god in human form, with his formal robes that seemed to blend in with the water. And he was surrounded by little spirits. Small sprites skipping across the water, a kappa showering in the clean water as it flowed in, even a few koi attempting to swim up the artificial waterfall. All of them content to be around the human in their pond.

Hikaku let out a little gurgle, or perhaps that was Izuna, when their resident tengu flew down as soon as Tobirama finished changing the pond water and scattering the old water over the garden. The smile he gave the tengu was fond as he knelt down closer to it.

"What have you got there Karasu?"

The pouch the tengu held out to the man was familiar and Madara couldn't help but smirk as Izuna hissed beside him.

"Gift for Tobirama. Useful, yes? Good quality!"

It's eyes slit in pleasure when Tobirama accepted the pouch and praised the contents, peppering it with thanks as he slipped it on his belt. Madara felt his brows go up at the easy acceptance. Most people were wary of gifts from spirits, let alone tengu.

Hashirama slid up beside Madara making him stiffen a bit, and he could feel Izuna and Hikaku flinch. None of them were used to anyone being able to sneak up on them, and they had nearly forgotten that he was there. It was eerie how his chakra, both the Senju brother's chakra, blended so neatly with nature's. 

"Hm. That's the second one this week to give him a gift."

Three heads whipped around to stare at the man who was smiling at his brother, simple contentment rolling off him in waves as he watched the younger man. It was a vivid reminder of why, years ago, Hashirama had dreamed of a village. A place for his brothers, just the one left now, to live in peace. A place where anyone could be happy and find friends among other clans.

And then his words registered and jaws dropped again, the tiny squeak of "What?" could have come from anyone of them. The Senju ignored them, instead clapping his hands together and going to gush over the gift as well.

"Ni-san... are you sure they're... not spirits?"

Madara considered what he knew about spirits and what he knew about Hashirama. 

"I think they are. Perhaps they're kamikakushi. Or perhaps they're part spirit. But Hashirama at least was a very human child. There were never any spirits around when we met."

It didn't comfort his brother anymore than it comforted him. But the time for backing out was well and truly passed. Hashirama was ushering his brother, who's robes were dry and clean as if he'd never stepped foot in the pond, to the table set out for them and their cousin Touka was making her way out of the compound. She seemed amused and annoyed all at once as she set a tea tray down.

"Our esteemed hosts provided refreshments. However, they're to lazy to deliver them. As we're attempting to prove we aren't trying to poison each other, I've elected not to bring any of the food. If you want tea you'll have to go inside and get it. This is for Tobi, as thanks from Nara Shio."

The brothers blanched, and notably didn't reach for the tea. The Nara would see it as acceptance. And it would encourage them even more to pursue the marriage to Tobirama. A little kodama, bolder than the rest, climbed up Tobirama and sat on his shoulder, glaring at the tea pot.

Everyone sat in awkward silence for several minutes before Tobirama coughed.

"So... who's clan elders are being the most ridiculous about terms?"

The chorus of groans as everyone agreed that the elders were ridiculous and set in their ways broke the tension and brought everyone back to the reason they were there to begin with.

Slowly they started working out terms and conditions, flat out ignoring the more... vindictive ones the elders tried to slip in. Instead they focused more on smaller issues that could be addressed and maintained even if they never moved farther toward peace than this. That alone was enough to sooth a lot of Izuna's fears. What also helped was watching Tobirama roll his eyes at their brothers excitement and very deliberately poke at ideas that wouldn't work yet. And then he did something that threw Izuna for a loop.

The man gave a discrete look in the direction of the compound as he scooped something into his pocket. Izuna was unable to see what it was due to Hashirama flinging himself over Tobirama's shoulder with a dramatic wail.

"Tobi! This was your idea! Why are you making me do all the talking?!"

"You're the Clanhead Anija! Act like it!"

Madara gave Tobirama a concidering look that made Touka narrow her eyes.

As a short squabble broke out between the Senju brothers, that Tobirama won, Izuna could swear he saw his pocket squirm.

***

They didn't get much more done during that meeting. A few boarder disputes were cleared up, and a few routes through eachothers lands were cleared with the understanding that travelers would be watched the entire time. And child hunting was offically banned on both sides with the agreement that anyone caught doing so would be killed without repercussions. That was more of a formality, as both Madara and Hashirama had declared as much to their own clans when they took over. And Izuna and Tobirama were more than willing to dish out the punishment, agreeing that killing children was a disgusting act.

By the end of the day both groups were convinced that even their elders couldn't complain and they set up another meeting, much to Tobirama's distress, for two weeks later. 

They walked as a group from the compound, both as another show of goodwill and so the more sceptical of them could keep an eye on the others. Namely, Izuna kept a very close eye on Tobirama and Hashirama while Touka glared at Madara.

It was only when they were nearing the Nara boarder that Izuna finally cracked.

"What did you do, Senju?"

"Izuna!" Madara's distressed hiss did nothing to deter his brother.

"No! He did something! I saw him take something and I want to know what it was!"

Hashirama sighed and the kodama that had been peacefully sitting on the younger Senju's shoulder rattled angrily. Hashirama have the thing a tired smile.

"Peace Momiji. He doesn't know any better. Tobi?"

The Kodama have an annoyed huff and faded from their sight. Hikaku gave Madara an alarmed look but he didn't seem concerned about it. Just exasperated with his little brother.

With a annoyed frown the younger man reached in his pocket, Izuna and Hikaku tensed when he pulled it back out. But, instead of showing them he turned to his brother with an honest pout on his face and held out his hand, a baby turtle resting on his palm.

"Can you heal Mochi for me? His leg is hurt."

Everyone polietly ignored both the tears of joy coursing down Hashirama's face and how Izuna walked into a tree. 

"You seriously stole a turtle?!"

"You named him Mochi!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ken is the best fish.

As soon as they reached the compound Tobirama made his way to the pond. He needed the comfort and the calm that came from his koi. He hadn't expected it to be difficult to see the Uchiha. And for the most part it wasn't. Izuna's outrage over Karasu was particularly amusing. But seeing Hikaku flinch at the sight of Momiji had hurt. They had been friends, in Tobirama's time. They would have tea together and dispair over their students boundless energy. Hikaku had also come to be rather fond of Tobirama 's little collection of spirits, even letting Momiji sit on his shoulder on occasion. But here, in this time, Hikaku was... He wasn't his Hikaku.

He hadn't expected it to hurt. So far he'd gotten his brother and his cousin back. Peace was coming faster and at less of a cost. He should be happy. He knew he should. But... It hurt. Seeing distrust in place of long standing friendship, fear instead of fond amusement.

All the wounds he'd thought healed by having part of his family back seemed to rip open again, leaving him gasping at the edge of his pond. He wasn't sure how long he knelt there before being hit with a wave of cool water to the face.

He blinked, clearing the water with a flick of his fingers and looked down. Ken was staring at him, flicking his tail, ready for another splash.

Tobirama put his hand in the water and gave a small laugh when Ken nuzzled into it before nibbling at his fingers. "Thank you."

He gave his friend a fond pat, and then smiled.

"I brought someone home with me. His name is Mochi and I need you and Ryu to look after him ok?"

Hearing this Ryu swam up beside his brother and poked his head above the water, earning a pat as well. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled the little turtle out, along with a bit of the lining still in his mouth.

"Did you get bored Mochi? I'm sorry." Holding the little thing in his cupped hands he lowered him into the water. "These are Ken and Ryu. They'll look after you."

The fish in question were watching closely. Mochi just climbed over his fingers and made a break for freedom, ignoring the fish that swam under and around him as he explored his new territory. 

For a first meeting that had gone rather well. He still remembered the time a kappa had tried to make a home in the pond. That hadn't been a fun mess to clean. Or to explain. And it had left both Ken and Ryu feeling off for days. But there had been no other attempts by kappa to live in his pond.

***

Hashirama had taken only a few steps after his brother when the elders filed out causing he and Touka to groan. 

"He could have warned us."

And then the vultures were upon them. It was a flurry of questions and demands and thinly vieled contempt. "Did they agree to the trades? Why the hell did you agree to let them pass through that section of land?!"

It wasn't until a seldom heard, but very respected, voice cut in that they stopped.

"The real question is this: what did my little nephew being home this time?"

Everyone turned to see Butsuma's younger, brother in the main house's door. Hashirama sighed in relief.

"Uncle Kairoma!"

"Brat. Did your brother make you do the talking?"

Hashirama wilted as Touka shoved him out of the way and moved to hug her father. The elders grumbled but were unwilling to interupt. That went out the window when they heard what she had to say about the trip. 

"I don't like the way Madara looks at Tobi."

In the brief moment of stunned silence Hashirama thanked whatever gods that were watching over his brother for not letting him be here for this. Then chaos and the one suggestion that Hashirama knew was coming.

"An arranged marriage would ensure peace."

Ah. There it was, the spark of rage he had been biting back since the third time the Nara had suggested a marriage. He didn't have to bite his tounge or keep his temper here.

"I have a better idea. Your youngest daughter is of age. And if I recall correctly, Ayame-san, you were looking for a husband for her. Why, she's about the same age as one of the delagets we met."

Elder Ayame recoiled, with an offended gasp. Hashirama ignored her in favor of looking at his father's cousin.

"Or you. You have a son who is of age and unwed. Why not him? He was flirting with Muta's boy a few weeks ago. Surely he'd be open for a match?"

Muta blinked in surprise, having not known that anyone was flirting with his son and realizing why he'd been so uncomfortable recently. He added his glare to Hashirama's.

"Offer up your own kin. My son and Tobirama-sama have made it very clear they don't want to marry yet."

"How dare you!?"

Hashirama's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. The hard edges he so rarely showed on full display, all the anger he'd been bottling up was pouring out. Wisely the elders all backed away.

"How dare we? How dare we, what? Suggest you send your family away in an arranged marriage? And why shouldn't we? You were so quick to suggest it for my baby brother. But for your family it's unbearable?"

Eyes darted away and refused to meet his, all around the elders looked away in shame. Except Muta and his uncle of course. But then again, uncle would never have agreed with the others anyway. In fact he seemed to be laughing at them.

"Don't look at me. I'm not offering up my nephew or my daughter. Hashi, why don't you go check on that brother of yours. Calm down a bit. Then we can all discus the agreements you reached."

Turning to his daughter he smiled fondly even as he rolled his eyes at her sheepish expression. 

"Touka, my pearl, you must watch what you say around certian people."

With a sigh Hashirama decided his uncle was right. He was far to angry to deal with his clan right now. A visit to the pond was in order. Tobirama would be there and watching Ryu was always soothing. Even Ken trying to steal any food he had would be nice.

He turned on his heel and lept into the trees. The kodama watched him go before turning their gaze back to the elders. With a curious rattle the tallest of the kodama faded.

***

There was a pile of cloths by the pond, and he could almost make out his little brothers form under the water. Ryu was swimming along side him, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that Ken wasn't on his other side.

Looking around he found the hellfish along the sunny side of the pond. A unintentional coo escaped him when he saw the turtle his brother brought home riding on Ken's head. He watched the koi slowly move along the edge of the pond, slowing near gently slanted rocks that the sun was hitting. Was... was he giving Mochi a tour of the pond?

A ripple caught his eye and he looked over to see his brother break the surface. Hair slicked back and water running down his face and neck he was unfairly pretty. It made keeping unwanted suitors away such a pain. Selfishly he wished his brother would find someone, partly so they could be the one to chase people away. It was exhausting. 

Still, he smiled when his brother saw him and swam over. Not for the first time Hashirama was jealous of the way the water rolled off his brother, leaving him perfectly dry as he walked out of the water. So useful. It took bribes to get him to try Hashirama's hair like that after a swim...

"Anija?"

He blinked and realized he had spaced out long enough for his brother to get dressed and settle in beside him.

"What's wrong Anija? Is it time to meet with the elders?"

He eyed his brother and snorted at his innocent expression.

"No. They pissed me off so now they get to wait. Muta is my new favorite by the way. And Uncle is home." 

Tobirama laughed at him, the traitor. Hashirama leaned all his weight against him in retaliation and pouted. Ken swam infront of them right then, Mochi still perched on his head.

"How long have they been doing this?"

Tobirama smiled at his fish.

"Since about five minutes after they met."

They watched in silence as Ken stopped at another rock and Mochi finally left his perch to go sun himself.

***  
Hikaku clutched the ward Madara had gave him, the protective seals etched carefully on a charm that Madara knew would be making its way to a chain soon.

It had taken a couple of days to find one that would be strong enough to keep the greater spirits from harassing him without being offensive to them. It was worth the hassle to see his cousin relax at last. Maybe now the man would sleep somewhere other than his guest room.

Not that he minded having Hikaku around. But he knew that sometime in the future he might just be housing the Senju brothers as guests. If that were the case then he needed to finally finish setting the room up with more than a single futon. It wouldn't due to have a rush job for such an important visit. 

And if he had someone start doing more detailed maintenance in the koi pond and gardens, well, he didn't want to offend any visiting spirits that might follow the Senju. And Izuna could keep his smart comments to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting, and Momiji makes a new friend!

The second time they met with the Senju the journey was much less disturbing. No bodies on the path. No more spirits than normal watching them. They were even the first to arrive. Waiting at the gates to meet them were the Nara head and his sister, who was obviously disappointed that it was them.

Madara barely refrained from rolling his eyes at her disappointed sigh. It was rather obvious she still wanted to win the younger Senju over. And it was made just as obvious that he wasn't interested. At all.

In fact he didn't seem all that interested in much outside of small animals, the spirits and annoying his brother. Although... Hashirama had claimed that these meetings and working out treaties was his idea. So perhaps that was unfair. Maybe the man was just distracted by something, or possibly grieving. People latched onto odd things when they grieve. A baby turtle and a need to tend a neglected koi pond wasn't unreasonable. 

Better than throwing himself into battle like some people. 

"Welcome, Uchiha-san. We've set up the garden again. You and your companions may wait there."

Stepping on Izuna's toe when he looked ready to comment Madara gave a polite bow, which Izuna and Hikaku quickly mimicked.

"We are grateful. Thank you for accommodating us."

Conservation dried up as they were led to the gardens and found the table in the same place as before. The pond looked well maintained, which should reduce distractions. He hoped. He wanted to get a feel for Tobirama. He was his brothers greatest rival after all.

They spent their time politely admiring the gardens and Madara took a bit of time to examine the pond. He wondered which parts Tobirama fixed, other than the dirty water. What parts of this pond were him and which parts were the Nara?

He was watching the kappa, who was staring at Izuna, when the others arrived. Hashirama and Touka were in formal robes, and he rolled his eyes when he saw his little brother looking a bit too closely at the Senju cousin. Tobirama was wearing casual cloths, sleeveless and comfortable. 

And Nara Shio was on his arm, looking quite pleased with herself as she talked about some of the changes made since the last visit. Tobirama looked rather putout but also somewhat interested in what she was saying. Hashirama was gritting his teeth with tightly contained fury.

Hikaku's small jerk when a Kodama suddenly appeared was enough to get everyone's attention. Shio looked at him in confusion, and Madara realized with a start that she couldn't see the spirit. Catching his cousins eye he gave a small shake of his head. To his relief Hikaku stood and smiled tightly before giving a polite bow.

"Sorry ma'am. I thought I saw something going after your koi."

Shio frowned at him for a moment before she sighed.

"That would make sense. A bird got a baby turtle the last time you were here."

Madara was sure his weren't the only eyes that flickered to Tobirama at that, but at least he had the self control to not laugh. Unlike Touka, who's shoulders were shaking with mirth. Thankfully her laughter was silent.

Moments later the younger Senju was able to slip free and politely convince the Nara woman to let them get down to business. Once she was gone the man moved to Hikaku before giving him a calculating look and scooping the curious Kodama up. He leveled a disdainful, perhaps wounded, glare right at Hikaku's ward. As Madara had promised, it would keep the more powerful spirits from him. He hadn't counted on the Senju, or their Kodama being annoyed by it.

And Senju Tobirama was certainly irritated by it.

"I don't think Uchiha-san wishes to be your friend Momiji."

Without a word to the Uchiha he turned and claimed his spot beside Hashirama, who was also giving the ward an annoyed glance. Hikaku turned pleading eyes to him but Madara just shrugged. The wards were for spirits. Not pissed off humans with spirit companions.

Still he watched closely as the Senju seemingly comforted the little kodama. The Kodama, Momiji?, watched Hikaku for a moment before turning away with a air of annoyance. It's pitch black eyes focused on Madara. It was rather unnerving. 

He was distracted by Hashirama cheerfully tossing a scroll on the table.

"Who wants to start!"

In an effort to sooth any precieved insults Hikaku cleared his throat and offered in a perfectly innocent tone: 

"Our esteemed elders want you to give up all ties to the Naka village in the east."

Touka hissed at the very idea of losing her favorite tea suppliers. Obviously this was the part where they shared the ideas that have been shot down before they get to the more reasonable demands.

"Your elders are senile. You might want to look into new advisors."

Well, she wasn't wrong. But that was besides the point. So he raised an eyebrow at her and waited to hear the ridiculous demands of the Senju elders.

Hashirama coughed and looked at his little brother before meeting Madara's eyes and saying, in an eerily cheeful tone, "our esteemed elders have purposed a marriage. My second cousin has offered his son. Another elder has offered her daughter."

Even Tobirama's head whipped around to stare at Hashirama. Touka just put her head on the table and groaned. Madara was almost certian he heard "kill me now."

"They've also tried to offer others not in their power to give. As such I've denied their requests. Thought you should know."

Izuna blinked at the man, then looked at the rest of the party.

"Your elders do realize that at this point anyone who married for an alliance risked murder to restart hostilities right?"

Hashirama's smile showed far to many teeth. Izuna shivered.

"Yeah. Marriage alliances are a no go."

The relieved slump to Touka's shoulders was obvious, and Madara saw Tobirama's eyes narrow at her before zeroing on his brother.

"Anija?"

"Don't worry about it Tobi. I set them straight."

***

It was in the middle of arms negotiations that he felt it. A light tugging at his hair. Looking down Madara froze.

The Kodama was holding fistfuls of his hair and nuzzling into it before twisting it around and looking at it from different angles. When it realized he was watching it rattled its head at him cheerfully.

"Um. Hello?"

It started climbing his hair at that point and he heard a low, slightly mortifie moan. Looking up he saw Tobirama had burried his face in his hands.

"Momiji please. We've talked about this..." 

It squeaked at him and clung tighter to Madara's hair tugging at it shaply and waving a few strands making him wince. Hashirama fluttered near him before reaching for the kodama, which curled deeper in his hair and rattled.

Tobirma sighed, dropped his hands and leaned across the table, giving Madara a up close look at his eyes. He was surprised to note the thin ring of blue around the slightly darker area of his pupil. It was odd, but charming. Made his eyes seem softer now that he was paying attention.

"Come here Momiji. You know better."

Izuna hissed out a stunned curse and Hashirama's head whipped around to stare the younger man down. Madara really hoped his brother wasnt doing anything stupid, and he would check except... 

Tobirama was really very pretty. His eyes were soft and even though he was scolding the kodama (his mind shied away at the idea that he scolded any spirits) there was a small smile on his lips.

The... Momiji gave a sad rattle but eased their grip on his hair.

"Good. Now tell Madara you're sorry for pulling his hair and playing with it without permission."

With another sad rattle and a sigh like rustling leaves Momiji pat his hair and then walked to Tobirama's outstretched hand. Kodama secure, Tobirama leaned back in his seat and Madara released a small sigh. Only then did he look at his brother, who was staring at the younger Senju with something like respect in his eyes.

"They listen to you?"

The confused looks on the Senju should have been a surpise. It wasn't. Nor was it as surprise when the kodama wiggled free of the Senju's hold.

"We listen to eachother. I've been teaching him human manners, so he can make more friends. He knows he's supposed to ask before playing with people's hair." 

That last bit was directed at Momiji, and Madara wondered if he named the kodama or if it... he... told him his name.

Momiji looked up at Madara and somehow made his eyes seem wider and darker as he gave a tiny, hopeful rattle. He figured it was safe to assume he was asking to play with his hair again. He looked back to the Senju to see the pleased smile directed at the spirit, and he sighed. What was the harm? Momiji seemed friendlier than most spirits. Perhaps from spending so much time with the man? So, this could only help to smooth negotiations, right?

"You... Momiji-san, did you want to play for a while? I don't mind as long as you don't tug."

Almost instantly Momiji was back in his hair and nuzzling the strands again. Gently this time. Tobirama looked surprised but cautiously pleased.

Hashirama had no such caution and beamed at him. Obviously they had been waiting for a sign of approval from the little spirit. That... was so disturbing.

"Momiji likes you Madara! This is great! I knew you were a good person!"

Madara had to wonder what was wrong with the man. Was he dropped as a child?

Momiji gave a pleased hum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet one sensible elder, Madara is a bit of a troll and Tobirama still adores his fish and his sweet little turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sorry this took so long. I've had the chapter mostly finished but thought I lost it when I got a new phone. Then I found it again and started working on adding new ideas I had that helped it tie in with the last chapter a bit better. Then I thought I lost everything again and started over. And then I found and had to edit and merge things a bit because I liked the start much better. So. Ta-da.

"How many times was he dropped on his head?!"

Izuna's question thankfully came after they were safely back in their own land. Hikaku's nervous giggle was unexpected, but the way his eyes darted nervously to the trees was telling. Not that Madara could blame him.

"It would explain so much!"

"But it doesn't explain Tobirama! He's even more comfortable with them than Hashirama is! Did you not see?!"

Madara let them babble. It would be good for them to get it out of their system, and it gave him time to think. He really needed to sort through everything that happened durning the meeting. But his mind kept sticking on the fact that he let a kodama play in his hair. A kodama! In his hair!

A rattle off to the left had all of them freezing and looking over. A small group of the little spirits was sitting on a fallen tree, eyes fixed on them. Behind him, Madara heard Hikaku let out a faint gurgle. The tallest of the kodama stepped forward, eyes fixed on Madara. He gave a shallow bow and waited to see what the spirit wanted. It rattled softly and reached out, mimicking petting and Madara felt his heart stop.

It wanted to feel his hair. It was *asking permission* to touch his hair.

Feeling like he was in some sort of fever dream he knelt carefully, ignoring Izuna's horrified hissing.

"You can touch, if you would like."

Small hands gripped his hair and he watched as the kodama examined it. Madara held his breath as the rest came forward, curious rattles and clicks making the forest seem more vibrant than it had just moments ago. 

It was only after the last of the kodama had backed away and waved that they faded back into the trees. Still, the forest around truly seemed more alive. Madara couldn't remember the last time the leaves had seemed so green.

Izuna's hand on his shoulder started him a bit.

"Aniki... Let's go home. I think we all need to sit down somewhere safe..." 

He couldn't do anything but agree. He needed to talk to his aunt. And he needed to go to the library. Surely there were records that could shed light on this?

They made the rest of the trip in silence, not stopping again until they were within sight of the compound. The elders were waiting for them, but they didn't wait to speak to them, save for Madara who only paused long enough to look at his aunt.

"Auntie, I have something important I need to ask you. Will you please meet me at my house?"

Curious she gave an agreeable nod. She would give him a few minutes to get settled, at least he hoped she would. He needed the time to clear his head and figure out how to tell her that he would be hosting a delegate from the Senju.

***  
Madara found a bit of amusement in the clan elders shock. Being told a spirit had judged their clan head as a good person had sent them into a flurry. Their panic was nearly as amusing as their reactions to being told it had wanted to play in his hair, and that he had let it.

Less amusing were their reactions to being told the Senju would not give up their hold on Naka village. Touka had be serious about that one. But the elders were old and set in their ways. They would just have to get over it. Or at least hold their tounges when the Senju delegation arrived in a couple weeks.

It would be Tobirama who would be coming with a small, hand picked group to represent the Senju clan. And while Madara wished it was Hashirama coming (a small part of him still longed to show his old friend his home) even he had to admit Tobirama was the better choice. As high maintenance as his clan was Tobirama's calm would be more palpitable to them.

If they could get over how much the spirits seemed to adore him. He had no doubt that Momiji would be part of the delegation, and would likely try to play with his hair again. Madara was looking forward to elder Genko's reaction in particular.  She held no love for the spirits. She wouldn't go out of her way to harm or offend them, but she wouldn't try to appease them either. Being forced to be polite to Momiji would really get under her skin.

Aunt Hanako on the other hand was thrilled. He had stumbled through his story of the latest negotiations and the return trip as soon as he set the tea in front of her the day they returned. She had listened patiently, giving him the time he needed to gather his thoughts and at the end of it all she had smiled at him. Telling her was a weight off his chest and her advice was as practical as he had hoped it would be. And if she was looking forward to meeting Tobirama, not to kill him but to talk, well that could only be a good sign.

Auntie had always loved the nature spirits, and she was the one who taught him everything he knew about them. She was always trying to coax the kodama into her garden. It was a point of pride everytime she saw a spirit resting there. He kind of hoped Momiji would like her, it would make her so happy, and there was little enough that did now.

That being said, the meeting he had to have with the rest of the elders was much less enjoyable.

"Madara-Sama! You aren't seriously going to put Senju Tobirama in your guest room, are you?!"

Elder Hitoshi sounded as scandalized as Genko looked. He knew they were wanting him to put the entire Senju delegation in the dipolamts house. It was near their guard house and easy to monitor. It was also a massive insult to put high ranking members of other clans there.

"I intend to give him the choice."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the muttering broke out. They wouldn't be able to find a fault in his plan. If Tobirama refused the offer and stayed with his clan it would be seen as an insult to their honor, but an acceptable one with the circumstances. And it would be considered the wise decision. If he accepted Madara's guest room he showed respect and trust that the offer was genuine. It also showed that he was confident any threat that came about he could handle. Either way made both look good.

 Once again he was reminded just how loud these people could get, and why his father always drank that hebal tea the way others drank saki. Still, it was fairly amusing watching them tie themselves in knots. He would have to make sure his tea supply was well stocked for the near future.

Still, he couldn't help but add a bit more fuel to their drama.

"Don't forget, Tobirama is likely to have his Kodama with him. You will have to remember to treat him with respect. He already seems to dislike Hikaku."

Ignoring the sputtering from his cousin, it really was to easy to crack that calm mask of his, he watched the elders devolve even farther into toddlers. At least Aunt Hanako looked excited. As she should. He was listening to her advice after all.

So worth the headache that formed as the elders lost their collective minds at the idea of offering hospitality to a spirit.

***

"You'll feed them for me? And give Ken an equal share of snacks? And don't forget Mochi. He's taken to hiding in the reeds."

Hashirama very carefully hid his smile at his brother's fussing. He could deny it all he wanted but it was one of the most adorable things Hashirama had ever seen. Kairoma would agree with him, if he weren't busy trying to lure Mochi from his hiding place, ignoring the soft hissing that came from the reeds.

"Of course I will Tobi. It's only for a few days. I'm more worried about you. Are you certian that you're ok with this? Just because I trust Madara doesn't mean I trust his clan elders not to try something."

Finally his little brother looked up from his fussing, an amused expression crossing his face. Hashirama frowned, wondering what was so amusing about the Uchiha elders probable attempts to kill him. Perhaps he should insist that he be the one to go?

"Motherfucker! You little bastard!"

The amused expression morphed into true mirth and Tobirama laughed. Hashirama was already at their uncle's side, eyes going wide at the sight of little Mochi, who happily rides around in Tobirama's pocket. The turtle had his jaws firmly latched onto the side of Kairoma's hand and was refusing to let go.

"I forgot to mention, I learned what kind of turtle Mochi is."

"You couldn't have warned me?!"

Tobi just raised a brow and even Hashirama had to suppress a sigh. He personally thought the hissing was alarming enough to warrant backing away from the little guy. It was hardly Tobirama's job to keep their *uncle* from doing something stupid. Like poking a pissed off animal. He kept that thought to himself, certain voicing it would invite a discussion about his grudge against Ken. Again.

And this was the man going to help keep diplomatic issues to a minimum? Well, no. That wasn't true. Tobirama was more than capable of handling any diplomatic issues that popped up. Uncle was going because Hashirama needed at least one person there who would watch his little brothers back. One who wouldn't see flirting in a curious gaze like Touka would, but who would also send anyone who thought to try anything packing.

***  
As the time drew near the Uchiha realized a small problem. One that seemed so simple and yet...

"What the fuck do the Senju eat?!"

"Same things as we do I would think!"

"That's not always true and you know it! Remember the yamanaka?"

Everyone in the store room cringed. That was a memory most of them would rather not have. How their clan head had gotten through that dinner without insulting anyone was a mystery. No one blamed him when he refused to leave his house for a couple days after that.

Something's just shouldn't be consumed.

"Stick with what we know for the first night at least. We can ask about any... Dietary needs after that. Just give Madara-sama one night of normalcy."


End file.
